Once Upon A Time
by livebyinsanity
Summary: Once upon a time, Jane was a nice girl. She was sweet, innocent and considered to be a beautifully precious angel. But what changed? Which events tore Jane's life apart and left her as a bitter and sadistic person? One shot.


_A Twilight fanfiction.  
><em>_Jane.  
><em>_One shot._

~x~x~x~

**ONCE UPON A TIME**

Once upon a time, I was a nice girl. Sweet, innocent. Misunderstood yes, but weren't we all at that age? It was such a long time ago. A different world. A different girl's life. Yet I will keep on clinging onto those memories with all the strength I have.

I had blonde hair and blue eyes. People said I was a cute; they called me a heavenly angel that blessed them with my presence. People told me I was beautiful; they said that they would never let anyone or anything hurt me.

I was a fool to see the truth in that empty promise.

Because every single one of those people betrayed me.

I never claimed to be normal. I was a little odd, my twin brother Alec was too. We liked to experiment and play around with silly things. I had a thing for fire while he preferred water. But although we were on opposite ends of the equilibrium, if you took those preferences into account, in reality we were close, really close. Because as I was about to find out, Alec was the only true friend I had in this cruel and nasty world.

We grew older, oh the years did fly by, but we never actually grew up. People began to whisper about us. They claimed that we must have been cursed by the devil which was why we never managed to put away our strange antics. One evening, a priest knocked on the door to our house. He said that I was a witch and Alec was a wizard; so as a punishment we had to be burned at the stake.

I'll always remember that night, clear as day. The sky taunted us with its indigo as we were tied to a pile of rotten sticks and somebody lit a flame beneath our feet. I think I screamed and people cheered. The priest cheered. My mum cheered. My dad cheered. All the people who had once described me as a precious angel – they cheered. But when I looked into their faces, I couldn't recognise them. They were cold, blank and uncaring.

As the fire lapped up to my hip and my consciousness began to fade, I realised that the only feeling I could feel was hatred.

~x~x~x~

Once upon a time, I was burning. Not from fire, as would have been expected, but from something that I would later discover to be vampire venom. I remembered trying to scream but not being able to make a sound. I would use the word painful but even pain would be better than the _agony _I was enduring. I would have chosen another month on the stakes (if I even lived that long) than the three days of a venom induced burning.

I later found out that my senses had been changing too. Becoming better, stronger. So the eerie, amplified shouts that I heard were actually the cries of the village folk as they died around me. I should have cared more when I found out about their plight but I didn't. They were strangers to me. I couldn't feel sympathy for a stranger.

I think my eyes were open during most of the transformation. But, I could only remember two visuals. One was my brother lying just a few metres away from me. The second was a pair of ruby eyes and as much as they should have incited fear or danger, I felt oddly reassured by them. After all, looks could be deceiving.

~x~x~x~

Once upon a time, I was a newborn vampire. I was a guard for the Volturi and although still a rookie at the time, I loved it. I loved the power and the authority this position allowed me to attain. I loved how I was stronger than every single human on the planet and due to my status, stronger that most of the other vampires too. I liked power, did I mention that before?

I also loved my new gift. And I could tell that Aro, leader of all Volturi was fond of it too. My gift enabled me to physically incapacitate my opponent by forcing them to feel the most burning pain possible; hence it could be described as an extension of the experiments I had performed as a child. I found out that Alec too had been given a unique little talent; ironically, it was almost a complete opposite of my own. Alec could make his opponent feel absolutely nothing at all, no sight, no smell, just numbness.

We were close as children and in vampire life remained closer skill, even taking to practicing out talents on one another, trying to see who could be more impactful, more quickly. It was fun.

But here's a huge difference. That 'nice' girl I told you about? She was gone. In her place was me, a cruel cold hearted sadistic bitch. I loved to cause pain when somebody had wronged me. I yearned to feel the cool satisfaction when somebody burned on the spot, pleading for mercy. Even if they just _vaguely _irritated me, I liked to give them a dire warning that I was not someone to be messed with.

I went up the ranks of the Volturi. I knew that I was doing a lot of their dirty work, interrogations and what not but that was fine. It made me happy and my reputation started to spread.

~x~x~x~

Once upon a time, I was in love. With a certain Eleazer, who was a well respected guard at the time. I wouldn't say that we did everything together (because most people never knew that we were any more than good friends) but we were passionately in love. We did all the fancy things lovers were meant to do, even going as far as a human picnic - ish. Well, that was fun.

But then he met Carmen. Not that there was anything wrong with Carmen but when he saw her, it was like I never had existed. He even LEFT Volterra with her, LEAVING to live a different kind of lifestyle, pouncing around the countryside, gobbling up cows. But that's not the point. I hate Eleazer's useless guts and I don't think I will ever see him in a positive light again but that wasn't the important bit.

He destroyed me.

I never claimed to be a saint. But when Eleazer broke my heart, I fell an impossible, few rungs further down the innocence ladder. My wanting to cause others pain spread so far that I deemed it necessary to use my gift on anyone who came within a five metre radius. Anyone who spoke with me when I just wasn't in the mood. Anyone who I thought was making a little too much noise, anyone who was just failing to comply with simple instructions.

I think I even zapped, Alec a few times as well. I was quite psychotic really, could barely identify whether a person was male or female let alone whether or not it was my twin brother. But even though I was constantly pushing him away, Alec consistently showed that he was on my side. He reassured me that yes, Eleazer was a worthless bastard and that I was so much better off without him by my side. Alec told me that one day, there would be some other guy who would do everything just right and until I found him, he'd be forever kicking their butts into the English Channel. I had to laugh. Something silly yet heartfelt – That could describe my brother perfectly.

I told him that Eleazer had not yet been sent into the waters. It was amusing when Alec's eyebrow shot upwards and his concerned frown turned into a smirk. _"And how do you know I haven't already?" _The look read.

Alec pulled me out of my hole. He helped me to regain control over what I was doing; he helped me to reach a stage where the other guards did not fear for their lives unnecessarily. He shaped me into a person who used my bitterness to be even more powerful.

Yet Alec also made sure that I was exceptionally controlled; this enabled me to have more of a surprise factor, because there was a smaller chance of my opponent being able to decipher my next move.

~x~x~x~

Once upon a time, I was an elite guard. This meant that my robes were a dark grey, only one shade away from the black that the three masters wore. I was given the responsibility to train those pesky newborns as well as the opportunity to plan/lead missions around the world. I could give the command to kill, and unless the masters stated otherwise, my word was essentially, the law.

I had all the power I could possibly want and I now knew that I could exercise the control necessary to use it with a finite precision. With Alec by my side, we were practically unstoppable; which superhuman vampire would be able to get past us? If they pissed me off, they burned. If they tried to run, he could keep them firmly in their tracks.

Unstoppable.

What a lovely word.

_Once upon a time, I was a nice girl._

_Once upon a time, I burned at the stake._

_Once upon a time, I was a newborn vampire._

_Once upon a time, I was in love and broken hearted too._

And now?

I am unstoppable.

**Author's Note: **So, what do you think? Please be kind enough to leave me a review. I know that I don't normally experiment with Jane, but I felt as though Stephenie Meyer never gave her enough justice. Hence, in this story, Jane is not inheritently evil; she merely holds onto grudges and certainly loves the feeling of power. :) Anyway, good, bad or downright atrocious? REVIEW :)


End file.
